


SIGNAL

by skepticallysighing



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Pigs, Pining, henry being a trashcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: (I must let you know!)Henry talks through his feelings for Vic with his pigs.





	SIGNAL

“I’ve got to let him know,” Henry decided, pacing back and forth across his room, the two piglets following him closely and tripping whenever he changed direction. “I mean, he  _has_  to know, right? He’s doing this on purpose. I swear, Bop, when someone sends you a text that says “hey, be my boyfriend”, and you say yes, does that make you gay?”

Bop blinked up at him and snorted.

“I mean, is it gay for me to date a guy?”

Snort snort.

“But Bip, do you  _know_  what this  _means?!”_

Bip happily oinked.

“No, of course you don’t, you’re a pig.”

Bip lowered his head sadly.

“I mean, I’ve tried to send him signals before but it didn’t work. I guessed it was because he wasn’t in to me, right? I mean, why would he be in to me?”

He plopped down on his ass, and Bop nuzzled into his knee to try to comfort him.

“I mean, I tried to give him those…those sexy eyes. You know?”

Bip didn’t have an eyebrow because he’s a pig, but he still managed to raise an eyebrow.

“Shut up, Bip, you wouldn’t understand. You can only make sexy eyes if you have white parts in your eyes, and you don’t.”

Bip felt like he was being bullied, but followed Bop’s lead and just cuddled his owner.

“I’m just…frustrated. It took me two weeks to even hit on him and it took him one day to ask me out.”

He flopped down, spreading his legs and his arms out. The piglets crawled up onto his chest, making themselves comfortable.

“It’s so pointless. Maybe I should break up with him.”

The pigs didn’t move or honk, but Henry took their silence as disagreeing.

“Yeah. Maybe you’re right. Maybe…maybe I should give it a chance..”

He reached down, gently petting them both, exhaling.

“Thanks, guys.”

They oinked reassuringly, falling asleep.


End file.
